Nomenclature
!!! TRAVEL JOURNAL !!! Naming conventions. Gods: Luvian / Antediluvian - Story: The Welkin and the Luvian +Names: Elvan, Denarkin, Hendrik, Erwin, Ardell, Horia, Alkiviadis, Era, Rhywan, Hermes (Hermaes), Elias (Aelias), Leland, Vikander, Shintandra, Elsinore, Kenneth, Dara, Sybill, Gail, Skoll, Tamara, Gael, Hektor Frideés, Leander Vinn, Adaras, Eudora, Adrian Trafaldir / Trandafir, Visleraan / Mistleraan, Kirah, Kieran, Miriam, Akila, Socrates, Gillian, Ysaris, Niobi, Zakaria, Zorin (Sorin), Davenport, Elgaria, Lucretzia, Everett, Karim, Argo, Evander, Hanabi, Einar, Anilah, Livianne Selvik, Artemisia, Absenthium, Rylan /Rylen, Merrick, Avecto Surrigan, Kesto, Adrian Selvik, Einar Trandafir, Éramos, So-volar, Mirada, Emil, Noel Baraka, Umbara, Laoki, Lyonel, Loesh, Ivan, Sylur, Adelynn, Akery, Andor, Midas, The Chronichler, Aldikhan (Z)Akara, Enarist or Enerist, Christian Jambeek, Alexis, Finn Haydan, The Ektaari Witches, Celine (Lin) Harend, Eskavoron, Lord Glanvill, Abigail, Blaazius, Odalent, Sfeer, Akarnoch (Karnoch), Noah Aman (sky, air - Amankaru is the Niskarim word for Silvergall), Zakara (a vessel), Nior (Tablets of Nior, that contain the full story of the Relapse) Avia & Calderon (the Twin Moons) / The Gillfog / The Everglade The Wanderers (guild), or the Wonderers (aezinsmiths?) "Learn to accept the true nature of yourself!" *********** Arc for one of the characters Her Eternal Majesty is the way to call the Empress, and if there is any sort of royalty in this city, other than her eternal majesty, it is the cursed line of the Vynns, through that seems to have come to and end for the boy takes no wife, but is married to his plants, such madness. Such a shame to end a long line of Wardens with such postulence. Walking through ten leagues of darkness. Cloudmaker armor: leather gorget collar. Vanguard / Scion Ysaaris Bell - The Belfry tower True Vision, truesight Skycraft / Skycrafter Oryx / Crota - Destiny 2 (careful!) How one goes blind: first they see the dark colours vanish, instead of black ink, it turns grey, and slowly becomes indistinguishable from the white of the paper, that is when you realise that you no longer see anything else, but white and grey and a colourless veil The Alforest / Menea / Clazomentes Hypokirin / Lamia Livianne: Livyersae / Lythia Funny names: Byges Pisjies (Bigesz Piszjesz), Byges Peecejes, Bigaesc Peacieaes +Surnames: Clast + Ervin van Clast +Things: Tergiver(sation), Greyfriars, Charon(ite), Bastion - Pantheon +Cities: Avaris, Aura, Quasar, Elantra, Afaltis / Hidden Kingdom Godsilver: Aezist Virian / Grindavik / Grindaviir The Collapse / Relapse / sort of a Holocaust of Niskaru The Third Great Maelstrom The uppermost floor of the Royal Palace is never used, according to the Sand King's prophecy, it will be used to judge humanity on how far they've come. Shroud, Nibelung, transportation between the two worlds Aezist keymaster / blacksmith (swords, armor, locks) Hyporantion, Lord of the Beasts (behind the welkin) or: Agelantrix & Sovolar (Avolar), Twin Lords of the Hyporantion (Hyporanti) / Hypokirion, white lions, with very long tails, who steal the clouds for the Luvian. Evanore: daughter of Egalentrix, who notices Kalen when he opens the welkin, and then appears in front of him later in the welkinvaar. She takes on the form of a girl on a painting. She speaks the language because they can head the humans above as well. Ranks Empress Warden Notable Taskmaster / Pacester / Loadformer / Duteous Master / Maven / Doyen Grindseer / Rutcrafter / Sigurd Kabitz Serf / Servilis Silverfall Either latin (-um, -us, -arium) or Celtic endings. +Vir, like Sifrevir, Agravir (for the cloudmakers in the northern wastes), Essevir (Esselan), Nordrevir (Nordrevan) , Westravir (Westrelan) , Zuntravir (Zuntravan) - or Sutravir / Sutravan. Possible third ending: -lin. Esselin, Nordrelin, WEstralin, Zuntralin. These are also parts of Silverfall, eastern part is actually up in the north, but since it was created later (first they only had northern and southern parts), they had to be named east instead of renaming north. It contains the bridge to the Terrace, the six towers of the wardens and some parts of the beryl gardens. +lith ending, herbalith, necrolith +Archon / Invictor / Dictor +Rhywan +Hermes / Hermaes +Shintandra Niskaru, the second city Mostly latin endings: io. Aru, Ara Town names: egyptian, Epeth, Ipith Creatures Hypokirin Sylph Efreet Turall (bird) or Togril Things I want to use Ent's heart Uubi and the Kabalaar Children's stories: the man behind the curtain, the monsters of the chasm / gorge This is a land of monstrosities, and I am not exception / different. Marionette Someone's sister burned, and now is constantly afraid of something, that he will let someone down. Equinoid animals: form of travel Cloudmaker Warden: The Cloudmaker / Arch Cloudmaker / Lord Cloudmaker Workers: Cloudweavers / Cloudshapers / Skyguard / Skyweavers / Cloudseekers / Sky Engineers